1. Field of the Application
The invention relates to a backlight module, and more particularly, to a backlight module having optical microstructures.
2. Description of Related Art
Current electronic devices mostly utilize flat panel display modules for performing screen display, among which technology in liquid crystal display (LCD) module is more proficient and popularized. However, since display panel of the LCD module is unable to emit light by itself, a backlight module is disposed underneath the display panel for providing light required by the display screen. In some electronic devices, backlight modules without light guide plate are being adapted to save assembly costs and reduce device weight.
In conventional backlight module without light guide plate, an optical film and a back plate thereof have a gap therebetween, thereby forming an air layer. Light emitted by light source, after being transmitted within the air layer that has no physical object, passes through the optical film so as to be emitted out. Under the design method of backlight module without light guide plate, light emission uniformity has to be enhanced by adjusting a distance between the back plate and the optical film; however, this may cause the backlight module to become difficult in thinning. In addition, since the air layer is unable to support the optical film, the optical film is susceptible to subsidence deformation, thereby influencing light emission quality.